1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing of a digital document such as a digital album, a digital presentation or a digital document constituted of plural pages and containing an image, a text or a pattern in each page.
2. Related Background Art
An editing operation of a digital album has been executed, on a personal computer, by executing a program installed therein and by positioning an image, a character train and a pattern on a virtual page of a digital album.
In a prior digital album editing, in case, after an image positioning in a virtual page, a new image is added to such virtual page beyond an image amount predetermined for such virtual page, such excessive image is deleted from such virtual page and is positioned in an existing next virtual page. In such case, the image positioning in such existing next virtual page and in existing pages is changed irrespective of the intention of the user. Therefore the user is required to execute again the image positioning in thus changed pages.
Otherwise, in such case in the prior digital album editing, the excessive image is positioned not in an existing page but in a new virtual page, which is created next to the virtual page to which the image was first added. In such case, it is not possible to fix or restrict the total page number of the digital album.
Also in the prior digital album editing, the digital album editing program no longer manages an image once an image deleted from a virtual page of the digital album. Therefore the user, in case of wishing to use such deleted image again, is required to search a desired image from a hard disk of the personal computer, and suffers from insufficient operability.
Also in the prior digital album editing, all the images designated by the user are positioned on the virtual page. Therefore, in case the user designates a large number of images containing similar images, the virtual page of the digital album may result in a drawback of showing repeatedly similar images on the virtual page. The user is required to execute a very cumbersome operation of finding similar images among the images on the virtual page by visual observation and deleting unnecessary images.